


Come on.  Admit it.  It's kind of awesome.

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Firefly, Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was madness, utter chaos. The sound of gunfire mixed with the sound of alarmed shouts and the bloodcurdling yells and screams of the mutilated not-quite-men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on.  Admit it.  It's kind of awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble prompt party on Livejournal, for slob_child's prompt: "Xover drabble! Reavers in Riverside HQ."
> 
> Originally [posted to Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/264203.html?thread=3199243#t3199243) 08/26/2008.

It was madness, utter chaos. The sound of gunfire mixed with the sound of alarmed shouts and the bloodcurdling yells and screams of the mutilated not-quite-men. The crackle of magic raised hair on one's arm, made one's skin crawl... or maybe it was the sight of the empty husks of men tearing each other apart to get at their intended victims, or the blood and saliva that spattered one's face as they screamed wordless obscenities and reached for one's throat with teeth and claws.

"What the hell are they?!" cried Emily as she frantically wove spells together.

"Reavers," replied Lexi. He looked giddy as he fought, a small, hysterical grin on his face.

"...What?" replied Emily. She was pressed into a corner, Gina at her back, small and terrified.

Lexi glanced sidelong, his hysterical grin widening some. Star met his gaze, smirking. Lexi sent a crackling ball of energy into a clot of Reavers. "If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh, and sew our skins into their clothing."

Star chimed in. "And, if we're very, very lucky, they'll do it in that order."

"... _What?!_ " Emily was confused, and now more afraid than before.

Star and Lexi giggled hysterically, both of them covered in blood and grinning.

Jane- or her angel, or both- scowled. "Glad you boys are having fun. May I remind you that we are all in peril of imminent and tortuous death?"

"Right. Sorry." Star turned back to his work, sending hot chunks of lead through Reavers' brains, one at a time, as easy as breathing. But he was still grinning.


End file.
